Eddy And Christie Can Move It Like This
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Post-series. The heroes of the Tekken universe are throwing a party and celebration of sorts at Lili's mansion, but while it's great fun and a superb party, the really good part comes when Eddy Gordo and Christie Monteiro put on a show. One where they sing and dance with a lot of talent and style. "Move It Like This" by the Baha Men is parodied in this story.


Hello, Tekken fans! This is my first story revolving around the video game known as Tekken, in addition to how it is also a songfic! Since Eddy Gordo and Christie Monteiro are close friends in the game series along with being the most musical characters in Tekken, I decided I would write a story in which they are at a party and being the life of it, singing a spoof and parody of "Move It Like This" by the Baha Men. I think it will be great fun for Tekken fans to read this, especially those of them who are fans of Eddy and/or Christie. Hope it is to your liking!

THINGS TO NOTE:

This story takes place post series, with Jin Kazama back to the hero he once was and should have stayed and with former rivals/enemies becoming allies as long as they are heroes regardless of hostile relationships of before.

I own none of the characters. They all belong to the Tekken franchise.

Eddy And Christie Can Move It Like This

There was a party going on currently. One which took place outside on a beautiful and sunny summer day. Recently, Jin Kazama had been restored to being a hero once more, and the other hero fighters had, along with him, taken a stand against the villain fighters, even those of the heroes who were previously rivals with certain other ones.

After the uniting of these heroes resulted in the downfall of the villains and the saving of both the world and the future, even right down to how Kazuya and Heihachi Mishima were put out of commission, Eddy Gordo felt that such a victory and turning point as that called for a celebration.

So did Christie Monteiro, and Lili, agreeing with them along with the other heroes, gave an offer that the celebration be done in the form of a party at her mansion. The others thought it was a perfect idea, even Asuka, who, until recently, had been rivals with Lili and vice versa, and once everyone was at Lili's mansion and had gotten everything together for the celebration of the triumph over evil they'd all achieved, the party was thrown, only it was an outdoor party in front of Lili's mansion, since it was, as said before, a beautiful summer day and a sunny one, at that. In addition to everything else everybody did to enjoy the party, Eddy and Christie had something to make an already excellent celebration even better.

To be precise, they ran a few feet away, then turned around and stood right in front of where everyone else was and Eddy called: "I would like everyone's attention just now, please?"

The others looked to him and Christie, and Eddy said: "Though I am glad you are all having a lot of fun, much like me and Christie are, it is just now that Christie and myself got an idea of how to make this even more of a delightful celebration!"

Christie then added: "You see, Eddy and I have a song to perform that signifies both what excellent fighters we all are, as well as references our win over the evildoers of this world that's helped save the future from their wicked intentions! I think that the way we sing it and how we will move about while performing will be most entertaining and improve an already wondrous time for us all, so anyone who'd like to see and hear our song, you are welcome to!"

The others all were curious about what they'd do, so they all looked and listened to what was about to take place. And Eddy and Christie began dancing about, true to their personalities and fighting styles, and also commenced with the song they were going to sing.

Eddy sang: "Can you move it like this?" Christie sang: "I can shake it like that!" Eddy sang again: "Can you move it like this?" Christie once more sang: "I can shake it like that!" A third time, Eddy sang: "Can you move it like this?" And Christie sang for the third time: "I can shake it like that!" Eddy now went out: "Come on, fighters, rock this party! Shake your bodies, everybody!"

Eddy sang the first verse: "Come on, everybody! Let's move like we fight! Let's take it back to the old days! Can you feel the vibe, yeah! Just dance to the rhythm and let me see you wind your waistline! Jump back and the do the twist! And the flip kicking slide, yeah! Move it, all!"

Now with the second chorus, Eddy now took to singing again: "Can you move it like this?" Christie sang again: "I can shake it like that!" Eddy sang out yet again: "Can you move it like this?" Christie sang for the second time in this chorus: "I can shake it like that!" Eddy let out once more: "Can you move it like this?" Christie subsequently sang: "I can shake it like that!" In the next instance, Eddy sang: "Come on, fighters, rock this party! Shake your bodies, everybody!"

Eddy began the second verse: "Can anyone do the double punch like back in the fray? We thought we'd bring it to you! Eddy Gordo will keep it grooving, yeah, yeah! Well, I can see everybody on the floor doing the running jump! Do the spin maneuver! Or do the elbow-knee bump, yeah! Move it, all!"

The third chorus happened, with Eddy singing: "Can you move it like this?" Christie let out: "I can shake it like that!" Eddy sung again: "Can you move it like this?" Christie let loose: "I can shake it like that!" Eddy was again singing: "Can you move it like this?" Christie was yet again singing out: "I can shake it like that!" Eddy now let out: "Come on, fighters, rock this party! Shake your bodies, everybody!"

Eddy now sang the next of verses: "Remember back at the start when we would all dance the good fight? Everybody would put forth hard force! Swift attacks showing up, too! And everybody fought together against evil when it threatened the world! We always stopped it! No matter what the damn cost was!"

Eddy sang another verse after that, going out: "Come on, Christie, let's rock, let's rock! We're gonna get up on the dance floor and do the capoiera! So shake it up and do the flip chop! And do the punch stop! And, Christie, do the block, yeah! Move it, all!"

Another chorus ensued, with Eddy going: "Can you move it like this?" Christie sang: "I can shake it like that!" Eddy sang yet again: "Can you move it like this?" Christie sang once more: "I can shake it like that!" Eddy sang out: "Can you move it like this?" Christie went: "I can shake it like that!" Eddy now let out: "Come on, fighters, rock this party! Shake your bodies, everybody!"

Eddy now did the final lyrics: "Fighters, warriors, heroes, what's up? Former enemies and rivals, they've become good allies now. Jin, I know you're back to your true self now. Steve Fox, I know you more than simply box now. You know we beat Kazuya, Heihachi, the Mishimas, uh huh."

The other ones present at the party then clapped and cheered for them, with Eddy and Christie both bowing down to the applause and then striking some cool looking poses. And the already awesome and wonderful party only got better from there, with everyone having quite the time of their lives even more than before, which was saying something, and, by the time that the party ended and everyone went home, all of the heroes were as satisfied as they were filled with delight. It was a day to remember and a party like no other which no one would ever forget, and the performance of a song by Eddy and Christie was especially unforgettable.

THE END

So, how was it for you? Please rate and review, everybody!


End file.
